


More Than Friends

by MultiFandomAnon



Series: Fame [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Actress Regina, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Director Emma, F/F, Famous, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robin is an asshole, Secret Relationship, Smut, g!p Emma, secretly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomAnon/pseuds/MultiFandomAnon
Summary: She was already kissing her hard and passionately, and Regina quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed back just as passionately.There was a desperation in the movements they made and while Regina knew why she felt desperate for release and distraction, she wondered why Emma needed the same thing.





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> There is only one more left. I hope you enjoy!

The first time it happened, they were on set and Regina had just walked away from the last of her scenes when Emma found her. 

She never wanted to feel as trapped as she did, and she still wanted to make this mini series a success. 

She was sure that it would be.

She just didn’t know if she would be happy. 

And that made her angry, and frustrated and sad. So when she was done filming her last scene of the first day, she walked off the set without her usual wave. 

She found an empty office, and kicked against the door to close it. It opened not a minute later, and through a haze of blonde, she realized that Emma had followed her. 

She was already kissing her hard and passionately, and Regina quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed back just as passionately. 

There was a desperation in the movements they made and while Regina knew why  _ she  _ felt desperate for release and distraction, she wondered why  _ Emma  _ needed the same thing. 

Emma removed layers of clothing, and Regina followed her lead as she pulled up her dress and pushed down her panties.

“I want you so bad,” Emma said, her voice shaky as she pushed down her boxers and grabbed her cock. “Are you ready for me, Regina?” 

Regina sat down on the desk and spread her legs, showing Emma her glistening core. Emma bit her lip and hummed in approval. 

“What do you think?” 

“I think you are.” Emma pulled her to the edge of the desk, and pushed herself into Regina’s tight heat without hesitation.

Emma pumped her hips leisurely, slow and deep, as Regina leaned back on her elbows and hung her head back. 

When Emma didn’t change her pace, Regina whimpered and pulled down her dress, exposing her breasts before the blonde. It usually had Emma change up the pace, but all she changed now was how  _ deep  _ she pumped into Regina. 

“Oh gods.” 

Regina bit her bottom lip and reached out her free arm, wanting Emma closer.

And when Emma finally leaned over her, Regina pulled her in for a sloppy kiss. She raked her nails over Emma’s clothed back, and enjoyed the shiver and the way Emma’s cock throbbed harder inside of her. 

Emma pumped a little harder, and her hand found Regina’s clit with practiced ease as she worked to bring Regina to her orgasm as quickly as possible. 

“I keep wanting to fuck you  _ everywhere _ . There are places I see us,” Emma panted as she pounded into Regina, the muscles in her neck more defined with her actions. “Fuck.”

“Emma,” Regina breathed as she neared her orgasm. “Harder!” 

And Emma pumped harder, their skin slapping together loudly. Regina pushed down just as Emma pushed up and rubbed her thumb hard over her hardened clit, and suddenly she was over that edge, her orgasm hitting her hard. 

Emma followed soon, pumping into her with abandon. It took her only a little while to regain her composure and she quickly readjusted herself into her pants before she stepped back. 

“Are you okay?” 

Regina bit her bottom lip, and clenched her jaw. The muscle there jumped and she shrugged. 

“I’m fine,” she replied when a realization dawned on her. She looked up at Emma, a fake smile finding its way on her face. “You did a great job taking my mind off of it.”

And even with Emma trying to deny it, Regina was sure of it. 

Emma was using sex as a distraction. 

—SQ—

She was absolutely sure the second time it happened. 

Regina had gone home, her body heavy with the weight of what was going on and her eyes burning with unshed tears. 

Emma followed her and had brought a bottle of wine for them—one of the more expensive ones that Regina loved. 

They had made dinner together, between kisses and tight hugs. They had sat down at the breakfast bar and had eaten in relative silence. 

“Why don’t we take this bottle to the couch and watch some Netflix?” Emma asked as she put the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.

Regina hummed in approval and ran a hand through her hair before she closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of Emma with her at home. 

“Did we get any good shots today?” She asked as they moved toward the couch. They settled down, and Regina shifted and put her legs over Emma’s.

“Yea, we always do with you,” Emma replied with a grin. She didn’t mention the way Regina had pushed away Robin after he had gone too far in one shot—he had pushed her against a wall unscripted. 

Somehow, after she’d gone to the producers about what had been going on, he had upped his game. He had started ambushing her when he knew she couldn’t do anything—when they were on set and getting ready to start shooting, or when she was on her way back to her trailer and there was no one there to see what was happening. 

“I keep trying to figure out a way to tell Robin to back off,” Regina murmured as she closed her eyes again. Emma’s hand stopped moving up her calve for a split second before it moved up again. “I just want this whole thing to be over with. He keeps finding me alone.” 

Emma hummed and teased the skin on her legs in a way that left goosebumps in their wake. “I’m sure you’ll find a way. He doesn’t seem that bad on set.” 

Regina bit her bottom lip. “That’s because he knows if you see it,  _ something  _ will happen.” 

But even Regina wasn’t that sure anymore, because Emma  _ had  _ seen more of what had happened between them and still, she hadn’t done anything. 

Not that Regina expected it—especially not after her impromptu love confession. Emma had pulled back, had used sex because it was easier to do than talk, and Regina had let her. 

“That’s right.” Emma smiled before she shifted away from Regina, and she knew for a fact that something  _ distracting  _ was about to happen. 

She never expected Emma to quickly take off her sweatpants and panties. She never expected Emma to not even bother with her own clothes. 

When Emma settled down between her legs, Regina whimpered. She  _ knew  _ what was about to happen and she knew Emma’s skills. 

With the first breath against her wet heat, Regina jerked her hips up and toward Emma’s face. Emma settled an arm over her hips, holding her down as she slowly pressed kisses to the sensitive skin of her thighs. 

Emma licked her thigh and blew on the wet trail, and Regina’s skin rose as her clit throbbed. Emma was so  _ close  _ to her, and she needed something. 

“Emma,  _ please _ .” 

“Please,  _ what _ , Regina?” 

“Please, make me come,” Regina pleaded and Emma smiled up at her before she bent down again, pressing her tongue against Regina’s cunt. 

She clenched, and when Emma kept the pressure steady as she moved her tongue up toward her clit, she was glad that she was being held down. 

One hand found its way into Emma’s blonde curls and she clenched and unclenched it before gently pushing against the back of her head. 

Emma worked her magic—something she had shown Regina pretty early on in their arrangement—and lapped up Regina’s clear arousal and humming when it was replaced within a second. 

Regina moaned as Emma licked, and sucked, and used her teeth around her clit, in the way that made her come harder than anything else. 

She hummed when the tightness in her belly grew and she whimpered when it became almost unbearable. The need to move was getting worse, and she pressed Emma’s face to her harder. 

Emma chuckled breathlessly as she moved. 

“I need to—be able to breathe,” She panted, and Regina hummed before Emma returned her attention to Regina’s clit. 

Her first orgasm slammed into her with the force of a train. Her back arched off of the couch and the sound that came out of her was something between a yell and a moan. She jerked her hips, even with the force Emma was keeping on her, and expected Emma to stop.

But she didn’t. 

She kept working her magic and brought Regina to a second orgasm, just as intense as the first and lapped up every little bit of arousal before she leaned up and licked her lips.

Her eyes were dark with her own arousal and Regina pulled her up and into a kiss without second thought, loving the taste of herself on Emma’s lips. 

“Let me help you,” Regina murmured against Emma’s lips as her hands slipped between them and opened Emma’s jeans buttons. “I want to help you.” 

Emma hummed and struggled for a moment to take off her jeans and boxers, and then settled between Regina’s thighs. 

“You’ll help me,” Emma hummed in response as she pressed herself against Regina’s folds. 

Her cock slipped through Regina’s wet heat and Regina hummed as her body caught up to what Emma wanted and needed. 

Her clit throbbed and she could feel Emma’s dick throbbing in the same beat. She never thought something like that could be beautiful. 

“Oh gods, that feels so good,” Regina mumbled as she moved her hips to repeat the movement. It  _ felt  _ amazing and she wanted more. 

She reached down and between them and grabbed Emma’s cock. A surprised laugh fell from her lips when Emma jerked and then groaned against her neck. 

“Don’t tease, Regina, please,” Emma grunted against her skin before she nipped. “ _ Please _ .” 

Regina smiled and then positioned Emma’s cock, the throbbing head against her entrance before she put one leg over the back of the couch, and one leg around Emma’s waist. 

When she pulled her leg down, Emma slipped into her heat with ease and they both shuddered with pleasure at the feeling of being so completely content. Regina loved the way Emma filled her in more ways than one. 

And Emma loved the way Regina filled her in more ways than one. 

Emma started a steady pace, not wasting any time as she moved against Regina in all the right ways. It didn’t take her long to get Regina close to that edge again. 

She slowed down, giving herself a chance to catch up with Regina, and then pounded into her again, harder, deeper this time. 

“Em _ ma _ !” Regina panted as her orgasm washed over her again, and then as Emma jerked her hips a little faster, a little more shallow and a lot more precise, she came again. 

Emma followed soon after, and the way her dick throbbed as she came inside of her almost sent Regina over the edge again. 

When Emma collapsed on top of her, Regina wrapped her arms around the panting blonde and ran her fingers gently up and down Emma’s sweaty back. 

“Wow.” Emma breathed shallowly for a while before she evened out and became just a little heavier. “Wow.” 

“Yea, you could say that again,” Regina replied with a grin. Emma hummed as she pulled out of Regina. “Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” 

“That sounds like a great idea.” Emma stood and pulled off her shirt and bra before she held out a hand for Regina to take. “Let’s get comfortable.” 

Regina gathered their clothes, and took Emma’s hand as they made their way to the bedroom. 

Before they even reached the bed, they were kissing again. 

—SQ—

She woke up to heat against her back and a hand pressing against her stomach, pressing her back against the body behind her. 

She knew how Emma would react when she woke, finding herself in Regina’s bed,  _ again _ . 

She enjoyed the feeling of Emma against her back, her cock halfway to erect and pressing softly into the skin of her ass. 

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

There was too much going on lately, especially with Emma trying to distract her from Robin with sex everywhere they were. It didn’t even seem to matter to the blonde when people could easy catch them. 

But Emma had kept her distance otherwise. She would stop Regina from talking about anything deeper than a dinner at home, and afterwards they’d always end up in her bedroom. 

Emma was distracting her with sex, and Regina let her. Mostly because it felt good to be wanted, to be distracted. And mostly because she knew it she kept pushing, Emma would only pull back more. 

She might even lose her. 

The air around them changed and shifted when Emma seemed to wake up. Her cock hardened all the way and Regina pushed her ass back against it without conscious thought. 

Emma’s hips moved on their own, it seemed, slowly rolling against Regina and stimulating Emma in a way that made her moan. 

She wanted to move—she wanted to turn and kiss Emma and pull her into her, but all of a sudden, Emma jerked and scooted back. 

Regina turned on her back just as Emma woke up completely and blinked before she rubbed her eyes. And then she turned to Regina, her eyes dark as one of her hands fell to her throbbing cock in surprise. 

“How—”

“Good morning.”

Emma was silent for a while, and then huffed. 

“Good morning.” She turned her head to look at Regina and narrowed her eyes. “How does this keep happening?” 

She got out of bed before Regina could respond, and glanced around to find her clothes. 

“What?”

Regina watched as Emma hurried around her room, a somewhat panicked expression on her face. 

“I have to go—I have to take a shower and change before going to set so I’ll see you there.” Emma clenched her jaw and Regina wanted to run her hand over it and tell her to relax. 

But instead, she rolled her eyes and pushed the covers off of her naked body. “You could just bring a change of clothes the next time.” 

“I never actually planned on staying the night,” Emma murmured and then pulled her shirt over her head. “So I didn’t really think to bring anything.” 

“You’ve been spending the night for at least a month—I don’t see the problem in bringing some clothes here,” Regina shrugged, even though she cared more than she tried to let on. 

“I never plan on staying the night, though. You know this.” 

Regina scoffed, more affected by Emma’s panic than she wanted to let on. “Well, you wanted to distract me from feeling some type of way.”

Emma stopped in her tracks. “What—I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I tried to tell you about the way Robin has seemed to start following me around on set,” Regina murmured and just on que, Emma moved closer and sat down on the bed. 

“I’ve been trying to keep an eye on him.” 

Regina hummed. “Of course you have. He slips through the cracks—I think he’s angry for what happened with the producers even though it worked out better for him.”

Robin had gotten more freedom, and therefore thought he could spend more time with Regina outside of filming. 

Emma sighed and then leaned forward, over Regina, to kiss her. She didn’t waste any time to deepen the kiss and before Regina knew it, Emma’s body covered hers. 

While Emma was almost fully dressed, Regina didn’t have much in the way of clothes—her tank top and panties were very thin. She could feel Emma grow hard against her thigh and her body reacted, the throbbing starting low in her belly. 

Emma’s hands were everywhere, fueled by desire that Regina returned in full force. The way Emma touched her was amazing and she wanted it to last longer than it usually did. 

But even as Regina could feel Emma ‘s cock throbbing against her, she knew nothing would happen. 

Emma pulled back and took a moment to catch her breath. “I really have to go, Regina.”

“I know,” Regina murmured as she licked her lips and pulled Emma closer to her core. “I need you though, and you need me.” 

Emma moaned and then leaned back to kiss her again, and Regina pulled Emma all the way over her with a grunt. 

When Emma took a moment to breathe again, Regina pulled the shirt over her head and then took off her own pajamas. 

Her clit was throbbing and her body was in need of more, and as she palmed Emma’s breasts, the blonde moaned before she leaned back for a kiss. 

“You know, we have time for one—more—go.”

Emma stood and took off her jeans, kicking them away before she settled her body over Regina’s, between her thighs. 

Regina wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist, and whimpered when her body reacted to the feel of Emma’s cock against her core, even through the fabric of their clothes. 

“I love morning sex,” Regina whispered as Emma kissed her jaw and then trailed kisses to her neck, and then behind her ear. 

Emma hummed against her skin and then leaned up. “Me too. You smell delicious.” 

Regina chuckled as Emma nuzzled her nose against the skin just above her collarbone. 

And then Emma rolled her hips, pushing her dick hard against Regina’s folds, and they both cried out at the sensation. 

“Why don’t we take this to the shower? We can—we can get ready as we enjoy this,” Regina suggested, and Emma grinned down at her. “No pressure, remember?” 

“No pressure.” 

Emma stood and held out her hand, and Regina took it without hesitation. While Emma collected her clothes, Regina made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

“You can borrow some of my clothes—I have a pair of jeans that’ll fit you, and I’m sure you could find a shirt in there you like.” Regina called out from the bathroom and then Emma appeared right behind her. 

Emma hummed. She had taken off her boxers and bra, and a smirk graced her lips. “So I’ll just forego underwear?” 

Regina narrowed her eyes before she turned around. She slipped out of her panties before she pressed herself against Emma’s body, a shiver running down her spine when the heat radiating off of Emma wrapped around her. 

“You could, but you’ve left a pair here a while back,” Regina murmured before she kissed Emma. 

She opened the shower cabin and pulled Emma with her into the steaming heat. She loved the way the water beat down on them as they kissed. 

Regina panted as she pulled back, the tightness in her belly growing as Emma rolled her hips and pushed her cock against Regina. 

“You are so fucking hot,” Emma murmured as she turned Regina around and pushed herself against her back. “I can’t get enough of you.” 

Regina hummed as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Emma’s body against hers, and Emma’s lips everywhere she could reach. 

“You have me,” she said softly, her heart jumping in her chest. “You can get your fill.” 

Emma hummed again and shifted. “Let me make sure you get your fill, then.” 

She pushed Regina’s legs apart and then positioned herself before she entered Regina slowly. She didn’t stop until she bottomed out and then she shuddered against Regina.

“Oh fuck,” Regina exclaimed when Emma had filled her. She pushed back her ass and moaned when Emma started moving slowly. 

She’d never had shower sex before. It was hot, it was sexy and she enjoyed the way the coolness of the tile in her bathroom helped her stay comfortable in the steam. 

Emma seemed to know exactly what she was doing as she moved, and Regina let herself be steered and positioned as Emma pounded into her. 

When Emma pulled out, Regina wanted to protest. But then Emma turned her around and pulled her back against her, before entering her again. 

“I need to be able to kiss you,” Emma explained before she guided Regina and pounded into her at the same time. 

They moved together, their mouths pressed together in a forgotten kiss, and Regina hummed and moaned as her orgasm neared and her belly tightened around the heat. 

Regina reached between them and pushed her fingers against her clit as Emma started moving faster. 

They came together, both letting out a loud yell as their orgasms washed over them. Regina loved the way it felt when Emma came inside her and she loved the way her body reacted to it. 

Their movements stilled and Emma let go of Regina’s legs, slowly lowering her to stand on her own again as she kissed her deeply and passionately. 

When Emma pulled back, Regina leaned back against the tile for a moment. “I’ve never had shower sex.” 

“There’s a first for everything,” Emma replied with a chuckle. She reached over to grab the shower gel and smiled at Regina. “Let’s get ready for work.”

Regina hummed before she pressed a kiss against Emma’s cheek. “Let’s.”

—SQ—

Regina loved the fact that Emma was wearing her clothes and all day, all she wanted to do was watch the blonde in her element. 

Emma seemed to enjoy her job way more than Regina did at the moment, but after their talk she’d actually kept a better eye on Regina than before. 

Something had shifted that morning and Regina wasn’t sure what, and if it was a positive or a negative shift. 

“You better be careful, sharing clothes with someone you  _ shouldn’t  _ be sharing with.” 

Regina pursed her lips before she turned around to face Robin. “I don’t see why that’s any of your business.” 

He hummed and she clenched her hands into fists, her nails pressing hard into the skin of her palms. 

“I am supposed to tell you we have a meeting for the next couple of episodes. Something about changes in the script.” Robin smirked down at her and a shiver ran down her spine. 

“Really now?” Regina murmured as she turned away from him and watched Emma work. “What kind of changes?” 

Robin moved behind her and Regina glanced over her shoulder at him. “All I was told, was that the new changes involved us, and that we needed to be prepped.” 

Regina clenched her jaw as he walked away and she sighed. What kind of changes in the script would mean that they needed to be prepped?  
  



End file.
